Canissian Army
THE CANISSIAN ROYAL ARMY The Canissian Army is dedicated to the defense of the Royal People's Republic of Canissia and to mutual protection of members of the MESS Alliance. The Active Duty Army is made up of 20 Divisions, which are organized into 4 Corps-level commands. There are 16 Reserve Divisions that also report to organic Corps. 4 Active Divisions are made up of the V CORPS: Légion étrangère (classical Piconese dialect). The V-Corps is the Foreign Legion, and has no Reserve divisions attached to them. ARMY WEAPONS: The main rifle issued to the RPRC Army is a modified version of the FN SCAR. The modification in question is, primarily, producing it in 6.8 mm, which is used as the Universal Service Round (smallarms/rifle). *Issued SMG: UMP-45 is used. *Pistols: Colt .45. *Shotgun: Mossberg-590 Man-Portable AntiTank systems: *RPG-29 type used for general Infantry squads. *FGM-148 Javelin-type for dedicated ATGM Infantry teams. ARMY UNIFORMS: *Camouflage is the faded-edged Flecktarn type design. *Helmets: MICH TC-2000 ("New Kevlar") style Flecktarn camouflage has been determined to be the most efficient camouflage for the Canissian homeland. Canissia is a warm, verdant region where the ability to blend in with the forest is paramount for successful military operations. This has caused problems when units deploy to drier environments, such as Katangwaland or Tian Jiao. Alternate versions of uniforms are being experimented with, such as a faded-color Flecktarn design, a desert version, and other patterns such as "Lizard", in use primarily with the V-Corps Legion commands. ARMY UTILITY VEHICLE KEY: *Light Jeep: Serval Light Infantry Vehicle. *Cargo Truck: Mungo ESK *Light Armored: Bushmaster IMV *Extreme Heavy Transport: MAZ-543-type. COMBAT VEHICLE KEY: Canissian combat divisions are broken into four categories: "Mechanized", which includes heavy, tracked vehicles meant for sustained combat with peer nation forces. "Motorized", which encompasses mostly wheeled vehicles with medium armor for enhanced mobility and speed, used typically for deployment to regional, limited-conflict hot spots. "Airborne", which includes a mix of very light wheeled and tracked vehicles designed for rapid deployment to trouble spots. "Light Infantry", which focuses on very light, soft-skinned wheeled vehicles use to support marching Infantry. "Light Infantry" units are also "Airmobile" qualified, and rely heavily on helicopter transport. Canissian Army units also have organic Helicopter Brigades attached to them for air support and battlefield transport. Some Divisions even have Army Air Corps INFANTRY MOBILITY *Mechanized Infantry: Puma IFV *Motorized Infantry: Boxer IFV *Airborne Infantry: Wiesel-2A; Serval *Light Infantry: (Non-Tactical Transport): Mungo ESK ARMOR *Heavy Armored Brigade MBT: Merkava-IV *Medium/Cavalry AF: Puma IFV; M8 Buford; Serval *Airborne Armor: M8 Buford; Wiesel-2A; Serval *Light Armored: M-1114; M-1117; Wiesel-2 ARTILLERY *Artillery, SP Tube: PzH-2000 *Artillery, Towed Tube: M777 Light Howitzer *Artillery, MLRS: HIMARS Mungo ESK truck-mounted MLRS *Artillery, SPAAG: Puma with M1 Tunguska turret *Artillery, ADAM: (Heavy): Puma Linebacker (Light): M1079 Avenger on Serval AIR SUPPORT *Attack Helicopter: Ka-50/2 Erdogan *Heliborne Assault: MH-60A/K/L; CH-53K; MH-47G *Tactical Strike: YA-10B night/all-weather strike fighter *Tactical Transport: C-130J & MH-47G I CORPS: 1st Infantry (Mechanized/Assault) Division: *1 Infantry Mechanized Legacy Brigade "Black Wolves Spearhead Brigade" *2 Infantry Mechanized Brigades *1 Heavy Armored Brigade "Iron Horse Spearhead Brigade" *1 Attack Helicopter Brigade 2nd Infantry (Mechanized/Assault) Division: *3 Infantry Mechanized Brigades *1 Heavy Armored Brigade *1 Attack Helicopter Brigade 3rd Infantry Motor-Rifle Division: *1 Infantry Motorized Legacy Brigade "Tiger Brigade" *2 Infantry Motorized Brigades *1 Medium/Cavalry Legacy Brigade "Apocalypse Horse Brigade" 4th Infantry Motor-Rifle Division: *3 Infantry Motorized Brigades *1 Medium/Cavalry Brigade *1 Aviation Tactical Strike Reserves: (All have Professional Training and Professional Kit) *101st Mechanized Infantry *102nd Motor-Rifle *103rd Motor-Rifle *104th Motor-Rifle II (AIRMOBILE) CORPS: 5th Airborne Division: *1 Airborne Infantry Legacy Brigade "I-Pathfinders" *1 Airborne Infantry Legacy Brigade "II-Pathfinders" *3 Airborne Armored Brigades *2 Heliborne Assault Brigades *2 Tactical Transport Group 6th Airborne Division: *1 Airborne Infantry Legacy Brigade "I-Rangers" *1 Airborne Infantry Legacy Brigade "II-Rangers" *3 Airborne Armored Brigades *2 Heliborne Assault Brigades *2 Tactical Transport Group 7th Airborne Infantry: *1 Airborne Infantry Legacy Brigade "I-Commandos" *1 Airborne Infantry Legacy Brigade "II-Commandos" *2 Tactical Transport *2 Heliborne Assault Brigades 8th Army Air Regiment: *4 Tactical Strike Group *1 Tactical Transport Group Reserves: (All have Professional Training and Professional Kit) *105th Light Infantry *105th Light Infantry *107th Light Infantry *108th Light Armored III CORPS: 9th Armored Division: *3 Heavy Armored Brigades *1 Infantry Mechanized Brigades *1 Medium/Cavalry Brigades *1 Attack Helicopter Brigades 10th Armored Division: *3 Heavy Armored Brigades *1 Infantry Mechanized Brigade *1 Medium/Cavalry Brigade *1 Attack Helicopter Brigade 11th Armored Cavalry Division: *2 Heavy Armored Brigades *2 Medium/Cavalry Brigades *1 Infantry Mechanized Brigade *1 Heliborne Assault Brigade 12th Cavalry Division: *3 Medium/Cavalry Brigades *3 Infantry Mechanized Brigades *1 Heavy Armored Brigade Reserves: (All have Professional Training and Professional Kit) *109th Cavalry *110th Cavalry *111th Light Armored *112th Light Armored IV (MOTHERLAND DEFENSE) CORPS: 13th Light Division: *2 Infantry, Light Brigades *2 Light Armored Brigades *1 Medium/Cavalry Brigade 14th Light Division: *2 Infantry, Light Brigades *2 Light Armored Brigades *1 Medium/Cavalry Brigade 15th Infantry Division: *3 Infantry Motorized Brigades *1 Infantry, Light Legacy Brigade "Edelweiss Brigade" *1 Infantry, Light Legacy Brigade "Mountain Brigade" *1 Light Armored Brigade 16th Automated Experimental Division: *1 Brigade AUTOMATED Heavy Armor *1 Brigade AUTOMATED Medium Armor *1 Brigade AUTOMATED Light Armor *1 Brigade AUTOMATED Engineering Unit *1 Brigade AUTOMATED Convoy-Escort Security Vehicles 90th RED GUARDS (OPFOR/AGGRESSOR TRAINING) Division: *2 Infantry, Light Brigades (Undefined "OPFOR" Uniforms & Gear) *2 Infantry Motorized Brigades (Undefined "OPFOR" Uniforms & Gear; BTR-90s) *2 Infantry Mechanized Brigades (Undefined "OPFOR" Uniforms & Gear; M2/3 Bradleys) *1 Light Armored Brigades (Undefined "OPFOR" Uniforms & Gear; Mixed EE-9 Cascavel & BMD-4s) Reserves: (All have Professional Training and Professional Kit) *113th Cavalry *114th Motor-Rifle *115th Light Armored *116th Light Armored V CORPS: Légion étrangère: The V-Corps command is a new addition to the overall force structure of the Canissian Army. The Foreign Legion, or Légion étrangère as it is known in classical Piconese dialect, is open to foreign recruits who wish to join and serve the Canissian Army. After 6 years of loyal service, these foreign nationals are eligible for Canissian citizenship if they choose. While the Légion étrangère allows people to enlist under pseudonyms, or "nom d'guerre", they still undergo a quick background check to make sure they are not wanted felons in their home countries. People who serve under pseudonyms cannot qualify for Canissian citizenship; however, at any point a person serving with a good record can "come clean" and serve under their real name in order to qualify. The Légion étrangère allows for Canissian forces to be stationed overseas for extended periods of time so that domestic political sensitivities are sidestepped, and to avoid the cost of relocating major home commands overseas to meet crises. Canissian regular forces and Reserve forces do, however, deploy overseas to Légion étrangère bases to provide training and support for one another, but the existence of the Légion étrangère in overseas hotspots does allow for Canissian Regulars to remain home and decrease the overseas "footprint". The Legion is intended to be no more than 50% native Canissian personnel at any given time, but foreign national enlistment rates are expected to fluctuate with the state of the world, so this ratio is not set in stone. Personnel policy of the Legion is to remove recruits from their home continent for their first 4-year period of duty (which includes initial enlistment training) and deploy them to unfamiliar territory so that they develop bonds with the Légion étrangère rather than retain ties to their homeland. So a Katangwan recruit will be sent to Tian Jiao, and a Frequesnean recruit will be sent to Katangwa. The Légion étrangère is expected to grow over time if more foreign base deals are made. COMBAT GROUP I/KATANGWALAND Major-General Hunnar Gutierrez, Commanding 17th Infantry Motor-Rifle Division: *2 Infantry Motorized Brigades *1 Medium/Cavalry Brigade *1 Attack Helicopter Brigade 18th Infantry Airborne Division: *1 Airborne Infantry Brigade "I-Ghost Brigade" *1 Airborne Infantry Brigade "II-Ghost Brigade" *2 Heliborne Assault Brigades (AS-555 Fennec-2s used as G- or K- Cars; EC-725 Cougars) *2 Tactical Transport Groups: 4 Sqdns. (2 C-130s; 2 C-212) *1 Aviation Tactical Strike: 4 Sqdns. (2 F-15E; 1 YA-10B; 1 FB-111) COMBAT GROUP II/TIAN JIAO Major-General Louis leLombard -selected. 19th Infantry Motor-Rifle Division: *2 Infantry Motorized Brigades *1 Medium/Cavalry Brigade *1 Attack Helicopter Brigade 20th Infantry Airborne Division: *1 Airborne Infantry Brigade "I-Nightfighters" *1 Airborne Infantry Brigade "II-Nightfighters" *2 Heliborne Assault Brigades (AS-555 Fennec-2s used as G- or K- Cars; EC-725 Cougars) *2 Tactical Transport Groups: 4 Sqdns. (2 C-130s; 2 C-212) *1 Aviation Tactical Strike: 4 Sqdns. (2 F-15E; 1 YA-10B; 1 FB-111) Behind the Scenes: Both command of the Legion were formed in March of 2009. As of April 28th, 2009, the Katangwan contingent is at 50% strength and growing; the Tian Jiao contingent is at 20% strength and growing. Category:Canissian Military Forces Category:Old Continent Military Forces Category:MESS Military Forces